


Mornings, cameras, coffees

by cinabunbun



Series: Jihoon Collection [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Lee Daehwi, dID YA SEE THEIR 1ST LOOK MAG, im crying, model!au no one asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinabunbun/pseuds/cinabunbun
Summary: The lights reflected on his tan cheeks as the camera shuttered and his clothes that fit him perfectly."Let's go for coffee?"And he got away with his number and heart.





	Mornings, cameras, coffees

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired from the 1st look magazines iM so fmskkskfkekkznxkks

His mornings has never been bad for all he can remember, except for now. His manager just came by surprise in his front door, asking if he was alright in a photoshoot today. 

 

No, it wasn't the photoshoot he was pissed off. It's was with whom he had to do it. He was Park Jihoon, a man who was known widely in Asia as an idol, a model and an actor. And his manager dare to schedule and partner him with a rookie model? Don't get him wrong, he just liked to work with models that are as experienced as him. 

 

And so, he tapped his foot impatiently as his manager went to get the car. He looked at the piece of paper given to him by his manager. It contained the name of his partner for the photoshoot. Turns out he was the same age as him. 

 

_Park Woojin, huh?_

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the photoshoot venue without much hassle. Jihoon thought his partner would be here before he did but he wasn't.  _Wow, so much for a rookie model. Doesn't he know it's only polite to be early? Damn it._

 

He rolled his eyes and started walking to one of the dress rooms where his manager is. As soon as he entered, he got pulled away by his hyung- which apparently works as one of the staff in the modelling company he works at. "Do you know who's your fucking partner, Park Jihoon?" 

 

"Language, Seongwu hyung. And yes." Seongwu raised an eyebrow at his bluntness and it made Jihoon think if he said anything wrong. "That's it? Yes? No 'who is he' or 'why am i working with someone like him'?" Jihoon smiled, "Ah hyung!! You know me so well." He grinned widely as Seongwu started picking his outfit. 

 

"Of fucking course I do, little brat." Now, Seongwu was known for his language of cussing. But he was also known for being quick on his job but performing it well enough to be called a professional. He was also a nice company along with his boyfriend, Daniel. Another reason why Jihoon preferred working with Seongwu instead of other staffs. 

 

"Now tell me, when's your next date with hyung?"

 

"Shut the fuck up or I'm ruining your lipstick later."

 

Seongwu picked a brown turtle neck sweater and some brown pyjamas to match. "Here, put this on before I start doing your hair and face." He threw the clothes to Jihoon and it made him wonder the theme of the photoshoot today. But he shrugged and went to a private room to change. 

 

The sweater was absolutely comfortable and he had to remind his manager later to get him an oversized version of it. He put on the shoes Seongwu gave earlier and went back to see Seongwu on the phone. "Hyung, this isn't a place to call your boyfriend." Jihoon grinned when Seongwu just glared and hung up. "Bitch." He growled lowly as Jihoon laughed. 

 

"I am so gonna ruin your hair."

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah, hello. Good morning. Sorry I'm late, there was traffic jam." Jihoon opened his eyes as he heard a hot low voice from a distance. It made him shiver a bit at the obvious Busan Satoori. Did he mention he had a thing for Satooris? 

 

His eyes wandered through the room until it spotted a tan guy with the most cutest eyes he has ever seen. "Hyung." He whispered as Seongwu is still doing his hair. "What?" He snapped back. "Is that him?" He whispered as Seongwu looked to where he was looking. A smirk made its way to his lips and Jihoon just groaned inwardly. "Why? Now, you're interested in him?" 

 

"Shut up, I was just asking." 

 

"H-hello, I'm Park Woojin. Nice to be working with you." Woojin bowed as Jihoon eyed him before standing up and smiling. "I'm Park Jihoon, just call me Jihoon. Nice to meet you." He bowed back and gave him the most prettiest smile he could muster as he saw the redness spreading across Woojin's tan cheeks.

 

_Oh?_

 

"Sit beside Jihoon, I'll get Sungwoon in to assist you." Seongwu said as he left the two of them alone in the room. Their managers have left them alone to get some iced americano and the other staffs were busy preparing the photoshoot. "So, what made you do modelling?" Jihoon started as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. "Oh that." Woojin sighed. "I don't really do model." He started as Jihoon looked at him curiously. 

 

"I'm an idol, a dancer. But manager hyung signed me up for this, saying it would be a good opportunity and all." Jihoon nodded as Woojin explained with a hint of Busan Satoori. "Let me guess, you're from Busan." Jihoon grinned as Woojin laughed nervously. "Ah, you caught me." He grinned back cheekily. Woojin looked lilke he was about to say something when the doors opened and it revealed their managers with an iced americanos in their hands. 

 

Ah, iced americano is always the perfect drink for work. 

 

"Woojin, this is Sungwoon. He'll be in charge of you for now." Seongwu came back with Sungwoon as Jihoon waved at his hyungs. "Okay." Woojin mumbled as he stood up and went to get changed. Seongwu came back to finish his hair. 

 

"So, how was it?"

 

"Fucking awkward." 

 

And it took Jihoon a series of breathing exercises to prevent himself from punching his oh-so-lovely hyung to stop him fron laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Woojin finished changing clothes, Jihoon was almost done and ready for his individual photoshoot.  _Must be nice being that pretty._ As Seongwu brushed the gloss on Jihoon's lips, Woojin can't help but to look at those plump lips that looked very kissable. 

 

So he had a little crush. And Daehwi was going to woop his ass.

 

Jihoon can't help but feel embarassed having someone to stare at him. He was fine having a lot of people stare, he was used to it. But this was different. He felt like there's something in his stomach- what was it again? Butterflies? He felt his heart race a bit at how Sungwoon kept putting gloss on Woojin's lips and how his hair is styled like a morning hair. Disheveled but goddamn hot. 

 

"There you go." Seongwu patted his cheeks before whispering quietly, "go get your man." As Jihoon blushed a few shades of red. "Weird, I don't remember putting to much blush-on on you." 

 

"Shut up." Jihoon gritted as he fanned himself and stood up before walking outside. "Jihoon!" The cameraman shouted as he pointed to where he had to pose. "What's the theme?" He asked. "Hm..." The cameraman thought of how he could explain it nicely. "A morning pose, waking up but I want to feel seduction. Can you do it?" Jihoon smiled.

 

"I'm Park Jihoon, of course I can."

 

Music started playing throughout the whole studio as Jihoon started posing while lying down. His eyes focused on the camera but soon found it's way to Woojin's figure and all he can think is:

 

Wow.

 

"Woojin!! Perfect timing, go behing Jihoon. You know what to do!!" Jihoon could feel his breathing get heavy as Woojin walked and lied down close behind him. They were seating down, Jihoon at the front with Woojin behind his back with with knees supporting Jihoon's back. 

 

"Perfect!!"

 

Jihoon gulped as he tried focusing on the camera but his mind got filled with Woojin's hot breath on his neck. He felt his body tense up as Woojin inched closer and leaned his chin on his shoulders. Jihoon tjen leaned back to rest his head on Woojin's shoulder. "That's it!!" And from a distance, he can see Seongwu cracking the fuck up. He made sure to lit his ass on fire after. "Can you look at each other now?" Jihoon gulped and blinked, what was he so nervous-

 

Fuck.

 

He turned his head, and Woojin's lips almost brushed on his as he can feel his breath on his own lips. He stared at Woojin's eyes and saw how they twinkled from the lights above the as his jaw unlocked for a bit, parting his lips a bit.

 

"These were perfect, let's take a small break before having the individual shots and other concepts." 

 

_Other what?_

 

Jihoon nodded as he stood up. Just in time, his favorite song started playing. His body started dancing as the first line came. 

 

_"Welcome to my hollywood."_

 

"You know this song?" Woojin asked as he eyes him. "Of course. It's what I dance when I have free time." He mumbled.

 

"Dance it."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Dance it." 

 

Jihoon looked at him, feeling ridiculous. Why would he dance anyway? "I'll dance with you." Well, if it meant having Woojin dance then okay. As the chorus started, Jihoon's body has started moving on its own, his mind focused on Woojin's own body. On how he was very detailed even on the small steps tjhey had to do, on how his body moved along to the music as if he owned the damn song.

 

And if it wasn't because this song was a routine song for him, he would've tripped on his own foot.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost morning when they finished with Jihoon's individual shots. It was Woojin's turn now as Jihoon went to change to his normal clothes. "Hyung?" He called out to Seongwu who was removing his make-up. "What?"

 

"Where's the nearest cafe from here?"

 

"Oh?" Seongwu smirked. "I'm going to go get breakfast, shut it." Partially true. "Just across this building. I can't believe you work here but doesn't notice the cafe across it." 

 

"I don't have time to wander around with my busy schedule."

 

"Yes and I don't love my boyfriend." 

 

Once his make-up has been removed, he went outside and looked at Woojin who was at his final shots. He was sitting on a chair and  _goddamn it what's with those thighs and laps. Can he sit there then?_ Jihoon blinked and lightly slapped himself from thinking  _too much_ thoughts. 

 

He hadn't noticed Seongwu putting an arm around him as he started grinning. "I told you, go get your man." He laughed as Jihoon pinched his sides. "Shut up." He mumbled quietly and started walking to his manager. 

 

"I'm gonna go to that cafe across the building to get some breakfast." 

 

"Oh, can you take Woojin with you?" Woojin's manager said. "He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday." He smiled sheepishly as Jihoon nodded and smiled. "I will." He looked back at the shoot and found it empty.  _He must be finished._

 

He went to take his bag but a voice from a distance stopped him in his tracks. "Jihoon!!" He looked back and saw Woojin- his make-up and clothes on. "What?" He asked as he eyed his appearance. "Uh." He bit his lips and Jihoon wondered if it was kissable as it appeared to be.

 

"Let's go for coffee?" 

 

* * *

 

 

And that's how they end up seating opposite of each other with their coffees in front of them. "Never thought of you to be a coffee type of person." Jihoon snickered. "Never thought of you to be a dancer. Much more dance to  _our song."_ Jihoon almost spluttered on his coffee as he coughed and patted his chest. 

 

"That was  _your_ song?!" He asked incredulously. "Wow, I thought you knew." Woojin smirked as he took a sip of his coffee. "I don't!!" Jihoon groaned as he felt his cheeks burn up.  _And it was my fave song too._

 

"Sure, you don't." Jihoon sighed exasperatedly as he rubbed his face with his hands. "I hate you." He mumbled. "Doesn't look like it." Soon, Woojin's smirk turned into a full grin and all Jihoon could do was look at him.

 

"You have a snaggletooth?" He asked as he squint his eyes. "Yes, my fans said it was cute. But I don't really-"

 

"It's cute." Jihoon thought out loud, blinking and feeling his cheeks burn even more as he looked outside. "Oh?" If it was possible, Woojin's grin widened even more. "Shut up." Jihoon mumbled. "God, why am I embarassing myself so much today?" He added as Woojin's laugh echoed in his ears. He swears it's music. 

 

"Park Jihoon thinks I'm cute." 

 

"You're not. Your snaggletooth is. There's a big difference."

 

"Still." 

 

Jihoon growled inwardly. "Annoying." He can feel himself pouting, it had been a habit of his whenever his hyungs would tease him and it worked just fine when he wants something from them. "Stop pouting, stupid." Woojin averted his gaze outside. "Shut it, buttface." Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Uhuh, so, why were you staring at me earlier?" He started.

 

"I wasn't!!!"

 

"You looked tense too during our photoshoots."

 

"I am not!!!"

 

"You sure you're not distracted by my hotness?"

 

"Shut the fuck up."

 

He was this close to spilling his hot coffee on Woojin's laughing face. "Hey, Park." Jihoon looked at him with a hard glare, but to Woojin, he just looked like a kid who got his lollipop taken away from him. He handed him his phone, "put your number in. You look like someone who needs some friends." He teased. 

 

But really, he just wanted his number. Jihoon rolled his eyes as he grabbed the phone and typed his number in. "Here, don't text me." Which actually translated to  _text me when you have the time._ As Woojin grinned and nodded. 

 

Soon, they've been meeting at the cafe for how many months as it became a routine for them now. Jihoon, sometimes, visited Woojin's dorm during his free days and got acquainted to Woojin's members. 

 

Jihoon's mornings have never been better since the day he met him. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

"I think I like you." Woojin blunted as he walked Jihoon home from their dorm. Daehwi had invited Jihoon for something Woojin doesn't even want to know what. Jihoon blinked and stopped. "You mean as a friend?"

 

"No."

 

"Is this your way of confessing?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Man, you suck. Come back to me when you got better plans of confessing." Jihoon smirked as he walked ahead and Woojin rolled his eyes as he grabbed Jihoon's hand and pulled him towards him, smacking his lips on his.

 

"I like you and I need a reply." 

 

Jihoon parted his lips from shock, unable to form words. "I... you... kiss.... what... reply....." He stuttered as Woojin grinned and cupped his cheeks. "Yes, I like you too Park Woojin the Great." He chuckled as he leaned closer and teased Jihoon with his lips brushing against his.

 

Jihoon gritted his teeth, his cheeks flushed as he tiptoed and kissed him fully on the lips, his arms finding its way on Woojin's neck as Woojin's own found its way from his cheeks to his waist. Seconds later, they pulled away as Jihoon felt his cheeks get hot and turn red. "Say it." Woojin whispered. "Say what?" Jihoon mumbled as he turned his head away. 

 

"Say it, Jihoon. I want to hear it." Woojin held Jihoon's chin and made him look at him as Jihoon bit his lips. His heart beating fast and crazy, he wondered if Woojin can hear it.

 

"I like you, Jihoon."

 

"I like you too, Woojin."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know the drill if u want to talk to me abt 2park or just send me hates @wsmkhjc_


End file.
